A Warrior's Paradise
by Drudge Simpleton
Summary: Kenpachi Zaraki clashes swords with Nnoitra Gilga on the sands of Hueco Mundo. As the battle reaches it end powerful beings who were observing the mighty battle decide that these fighters are perfect for a spot as champions. Will Zaraki and Nnoitra hunger for blood be quenched? Did these powerful beings screw up? Probably.


I don't own Bleach or League of Legends

* * *

Chapter 1: Battle Between Tanks

* * *

One figure stood facing against what seem to be an opponent in the endless sands of Hueco Mundo. To be more exact one of them has their sword plunge straight through the other eye, lifting him up and causing him to drop his massive axe-like weapon that looks like two crescent moon combined together with a large chain connected to it. The 'unfortunate' male, who is currently has a well placed through his left eyepatch, is incredibily tall and thin. His long black hair goes pass his shoulders. His clothing consists of a white jacket with a spoon-shaped hood (seriously no idea on what the hell that really is) and a small opening starting at his neck and ending at his waist. He wears a white hakama pants and stylish curvey boots. This 'dead' man is the Quinto Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army of Arrancars, Nnoitra Gilga.

The stabber is a noticeable large muscular man with a eyepatch on his right eye and a thin scar running down the left side of his face. He has black hair that is styled what seems to be spikes, the tips of each spike has a bell attached to them. His choice of clothing is a black Shihakusho and over it is a sleeveless haori, both were opened showing off his chest and the bandages across his midsection. This man is none other than the captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, Kenpachi Zaraki.

The air is tense and the silence was unbearable. The captain of Squad 11 was blankly staring at his foe. The silence didn't last long as the purple-eyed Arrancar brought his unblinking gaze to his enemy.

"Just how many times are you gonna make me say it?" Nnoitra asked, almost scoffing at the stupid Shinigami's expression when he grabbed his sword arm with own hand. "You can't stab me!" the Espada yelled as he return the favor in stabbing Kenpachi with his other arm, only difference is he actually did damage. He not gently pulled out his hand and watched the man stumble back.

"Doesn't make sense, does it? There's no way someone can survive a sword through the head. That's what you're thinking isn't it?" Nnoitra cockily questioned.

Pulling out sword and removing his eyepatch he bestowed his opponent and any watchers the large hole where his eye should be, surrounding the hole is his mask fragment, "you're right."

Smiling the man continued, "there's no such thing as a guy who can survive getting stabbed in the head," he drops Zaraki's Zanpakutō. "And yet, I'm not dead. Figured it out yet, Shinigami? Your sword didn't pierce my head. It just passed right through. Do you get it? It means that's the best you could do, Shinigami." he finished pointing his finger at the pathetic excuse of a warrior, in his eyes at least.

The 11th Division captain smiled and laughed a little.

"The hell are you laughing at?" Nnoitra said with narrowed eyes.

'Piece of shit still thinks he has a lick of a chance? Don't make me laugh,' the spoon wearing Espada thought.

With the thought he reared back his foot and slammed it on the other man's chest with as much force that he muster. His foot was grabbed though preventing him from doing any real damage to his stomach, pity.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy, I couldn't help but chuckle," the large captain said smiling.

"You're happy?" Nnoitra asked not being so pleased right now.

"Yeah. Being impossible to cut is one thing, but if you couldn't die, it'd take away all the fun." He let go of the Espada giving him the chance to back away to give some distance, preparing for the battle that'd surely start again.

"At least now I know you will die if I do stab you. That's all I needed." Bringing up his blade and pointing it directly at the tall Quinto Espada as he finished explaining his new little discovery on his enemy, "now I have something to look forward to when I make that first cut!"

'Cocky son of a bitch!' Nnoitra thoughts were starting to bottle in rage thanks to his cheeky victim.

"Like I said... You can't cut me! You jackass!" The Arrancar roared as he charged into the battle against the Kenpachi.

Both clashed blades enchanging blows only to be blocked. The Arrancar leaped back, "so you've still got some fight left in you," he stated. Zaraki didn't respond with a verbal answer, but instead charged at him and slashed his sword to the ground causing Nnoitra to once again leap back. The captain did this until he was up in the air and got right into the Espada's face as they once again clashed their weapons.

"How many times do I have to tell you, retard? Your sword can't cut me!" Nnoitra reminded with the utmost confidence. This confidence disappeared immediately when his ultimate Hierro was sliced through when Zaraki attacked his arm.

'About time the brat bleeds...' Zaraki thought, secretly in joy because of the build on the fight.

The tall male made some distance between the two of them and inspecting the injury. 'This Shinigami bastard actually caused me to bleed? What the hell is this?! How dare he! I'll rip off his god damn lungs off... No calm down it was only a lucky shot, yeah a-a-a point where I simply dropped my guard for a second. That weakling won't be given another chance,' he inwardly reasoned with himself.

Nnoitra glared at the Shinigami, "what's wrong? You freaked out cause you finally managed to cut me?" He licked his wound and brought his arm down. "Don't get the wrong idea. Just because you did it once..." the Espada stopped talking when the captain began swinging his sword before causing a huge amount of sand to extend up with a simple swing.

"Let's go another round. C'mon!" Kenpachi Zaraki gave him the 'come here gesture with his finger' angering the Arrancar.

"Get over yourself!" Nnoitra jumped into the air and slammed his axe-like weapon down on Zaraki's Zanpakutō.

As the two weapons tried to overpower the other the captain gave this unnerving smirk.

'What's so funny?' Nnoitra thought bewildered. His confusion was soon answered in a bloody manner, the Zaraki manner.

His sword cutted right through the axe and sliced off on the Espada's face.

"Haha! That's it. I'm finally used to how thick your skin is." Zaraki said.

"Used to..." Nnoitra muttered shocked.

'Used to it?! He thinks he can cut me now?' he asked to himself shocked with a mighty torrent of rage flooding his system.

"To be honest, I haven't been practicing enough these days. I think my muscles shrank and I forgot how to control them." Zaraki bragged and swung his sword to the sands causing more sand to uproar to. "Thanks. You gave me a hell of a warm-up! Now let me repay my debt to you!"

Zaraki practically made it to Nnoitra in a matter of seconds barely giving him time to bring up his weapon to block. The attack made him move back a bit and in it that time he quickly swung his axe-like weapon on Zaraki's already incoming sword. His blade easily knocked away the Espada's weapon and made a slashing mark on his chest.

"Damn it!" Nnoitra sticked out his tongue and fired a yellow doom blast straight towards Kenpachi Zaraki. The Cero was quite litterally grabbed on and tossed it out like a piece of rotten garbage.

"No... way..." The Quinto Espada of Aizen's army said in complete and utter shock.

To just up and grab a motherfucking Cero and throw it away like nothing? It'd make some sense if a lesser Arrancar's Cero was negated like that. But a doom blast by an Espada, the 5th one no less, is downright insane. So how could this bastard Shinigami have such a sheer amount of raw strength to possess these feats?

Nnoitra's mind is currently in what people like to call 'mindfucked.' He doesn't know what to do and if he did he wouldn't be standing around like a jackass waiting for the giant monster of a man to slowly walk up towards him and... oh shit.

The Quinto Espada having no plan whatsoever simply went in for a blind assault without his weapon, hoping for a chance to kill to kill or at the bare minimal damage Kenpachi Zaraki. The spikey haired captain dodged the attack and instead of him being hit by the Arrancar's deadly magically hands (for the ladies) he clipped off the captain's eyepatch.

'Biggest mistake of your life,' the 11th Division captain thought and couldn't help but smile. As his reiastu skyrockets to levels beyond Yamamoto's majesty badass beard so did Nnoitra fear. And with that the captain brought down his Zanpakutō on the Espada's chest. After the mighty slash the Arrancar backed away breathing heavily.

The shinigami brought his hand over his right eye before bringing it back down. "You moron. You knocked my eye-patch off. Now I can't hold back any more."

"What... the hell... was that... eyepatch?" Nnoitra asked between heavy breaths.

"A seal." Was his answer.

"What?" the tall man confusingly said.

"I use that eyepatch as a seal to suppress part of my Reiastu. It's so I can take my time and savor each fight longer," Zaraki explained.

'Oh that's some grade-A bullshit!' The heavy breathing Espada thought.

"You're still standing?" The monsterious man asked more to himself really. "You still alive? Or are you about to die on your feet?"

"Asshole... there's no way I'll die! You can't..." before he could say anymore a strange magic appeared in the center of the two fighters.

Both of them stared at the strange runes placed around it, none of it is recognizable to them. After what felt like a whole minute both of them stared down on each other seeing how the circle isn't doing anything. The magic circle suddenly glowed a shimmering light as two beams came out of it and launching straight at the two. Zaraki tried blocking the beam by slicing it in new but instead of the likely results the beam simply kept on it's target. Kenpachi quickly tried moving out of the way, but to his astonishment the beam followed and quickly landed on him and just as quickly and forcefully dragged him towards the magic circle.

Nnoitra couldn't do much but he did attempt to swing his axe-like weapon on the beam, no effect. As the beam drags them both towards the circle, Yachiru leaped down on where she was seating at at Shunpo to her captain. She landed on him and tried pulling off the beam, unfortunately for her the beam ignored her struggles and dragged both fighters and Yachiru to the magic circle. The magic circle gave off a small 'poof' once they were all inside the circle. Next thing the remaining fewers saw was the circle vanishing, leaving behind Hueco Mundo... with the two Shinigamis and Arrancar.

"What... just... happened?" Ichigo asked astounded.

Orihime didn't reply, she only stare at the spot where Zaraki, Nnoitra, and the magic circle used to be located at.

* * *

In a remote forest located between the Ironspike Mountains and the Freljord at the middle 'lane' stood many figures. Many of them had confused expressions on their faces and was staring at the very center of the lane where all the attention is at.

There stood two figures, one spikey haired man with a scar on his confused face and a tiny pink-haired girl on his back with a equally confused face, but with a certain childish excitement. The other figure that seem to seen better days is a tall man with a giant axe-like weapon, he too was incredibly confused. As their eyes wandered on the strange people the giant man with the midget on his back spoke.

"Where the hell do you we're at, Yachiru?" Zaraki asked, now returning back to his normal calm self.

The girl pondered for a second by placing her tiny little hand on her forehead, "hmm... ahh... maybe those people know Kenny."

"Maybe..." Zaraki said as he turned and looked at a group of the strange people. "So, where the hell are we at?" he asked to the strangers.

Summoner Rifts just became a lot more interesting.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welcome to my fourth story posted! Hello to you new readers and older readers alike. It's nice to finally be back on typing again.**

 **So yeah another Bleach fanfiction made by yours truly. This time a Bleach crossover to LoL is my target as obvious that is. I always wanted to make a crossover on this genre just cause of the lacking amount of Bleach crossovers to LoL, also I love the game. My original idea was going to be Byakuya Kuchiki but I scrapped that idea for now. Instead you are given motherfucking Kenpachi Zaraki, his adorable sidekick, and surprisingly to many people Nnoitra. It's funny since I was plaining on doing something different with this idea on another crossover, which I might still do in the future mind you!**

 **Anyways back to LoL. Will they have the four moves like a normal League character in the game? Or will I change it up and make the characters do what they want (with limits of course, none of us whats to see a Jinx spamming her ultimate every half second). I haven't came up with what I want to do yet but I'll think of something unless anyone wants to give me suggestions on this. What else... ahh will pairings be a thing? Hell yes. I'm not giving any names though because I'm a bastard (that and I haven't really thought about who to pick and why).**

 **For those who have read my other stories, to be a bit more accurate I mean "Misadventures of Emotionless and Stupid," my pride and joy. I love that story and will continue the story. It might take me a while before a post another chapter on it though since I can't for the life of me work out the chapter, believe I already have a couple of pages on it but the ideas just don't fit well enough so I had to scrap them and attempt again. Please be patient you lovely mother licking beauties.**

 **One last minor thing to say. I have decided in using bold for my Author's Note so go ahead and tell me if your all fine with reading this in bold.**

 **That's about it so go ahead and review! Please do tell me if you like the idea of these three being in this game and maybe your thoughts on the story. Are you jumping in joy that someone's finally posted another story to this crossover? Or are you pissed at me for some reason and want to release your rage all over my deserving face. Have a nice time people! Peace!**


End file.
